mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Pilot (Family Enforcer Episode)
* Pilot is the First episode of Family Enforcer: The Series. It is the first episode of Season 1. Plot * Stephen (Charlie Hunham) goes to N Venice Blvd and then he hangs out and then he meets a Criminal named Jennifer (Katey Sagel) to talk about how the redemption only works the same ideas on doing it. He goes to his house and then He and Jennifer own a house together and then they walk in and then they do alot of work and laundry in case and then they think the laundry was right and then they clean and pick up laundry. He thanks Jennifer for alot of work and then Jennifer says your welcome and then He tells Jennifer see you later I need to head out the door and then she tells him okay then. He goes to Cole's house and then he knocks on the door and then Cole (Mark Boone Junior) says come in Stephen and then Stephen says I'm here today and then he tells Cole how this was a good thing or not and then Cole tells Stephen I know you are in the mafia business and your in the Motorcycle Club Gang to get it down with your schedule and then he says nice to meet you I'm Cole a book keeper and an enforcer of the Motorcycle Club Gang and then he says well that's cool and then he says good. He tells him head out and make sure nothing bad happens to you. * He gets into his car and then he drives to Antique Liquidation and then he makes the IEP check and then he checks it with his own pen and then he walks in and then enters. In the Antique Liquidation He meets a Vice President named Chuck (Kim Coates) and then he says hello today thank you for coming here and then he tells him so long to see and then Chuck says I'm glad you came here and I am very proud of you and then Stephen says thank you and then he tells Chuck gotta go do the next errand. He stops by at the houses on Pier Ave in Santa Monica California and then he tells Chazz (Tommy Flannagan) who is a loan sharking keeper and then he starts his own loan shark business and then a group of loan sharks arrive and then Stephen shoots and kills them for Chazz and then he goes to Jimmy's house on 2656 7th St and then he walks in and then he meets a U.S. Army member Jimmy (Johnny Lewis) who is a lost biker and then he wants to give his own speech for him and then they give them more information to the key. He goes in Jimmy's house and then he speaks with Jimmy and suggests that it may be done right for him. He tells a Surgeon named Robyn (Maggie Siff) who is speaking to him and then he tells her that it was right and then Jimmy says that was correct and then they get communications right. * He tells Robyn and Jimmy bye heading out to the next errand and then he tells him check back in later and then they say okay and then he heads to the next errand choir to do a job. Lamar goes to Caliber Collison in Santa Monica, California and then he knocks on the door and then he knows that an outlaw gunman named Gary (Ron Perlman) is looking for his own contact and then he tells him good day now and then he says yes and then he says well I'm glad thank you for coming here and then he schedules it with Gary. He follows Gary to his office room and then they know that a drug addict Nancy (Drea de Matteo) and then they tell her and then they say you must know the way and then they talk about drug control and then Nancy controls herself as a drug addict and then He and Gary tells her to stop and then they stop her. They find out that a serial killer named Vince (Ryan Hurst) is speaking with Nancy on the invitation and then they speak through it like the green speed. He escapes from Gary, Nancy and Vince and then a group of serial killers arrive and then he shoots and kills them and then escapes the meeting from them and then escapes by car. He picks up Flexi (Theo Rossi) and then they drive away and then they go far in a speed and then Jennifer gets in with Chazz and then they go together up the hill to know what it is like up there and then they go up the block to the hill on top. * He tells them to move ahead and then they flee from his area and a goon named Cyril (William Luckie) knows how the connection goes on and then he meets Lillian (Sprague Grayden) who knows how things can be right through the mind of connection and then they talk together through it. He goes to Palm Motel and then he stops past and then a porn company employee named Taylor (Dendrie Taylor) who has no occassions on doing it and then he fights Taylor and then Taylor is abandoned and then Taylor leaves herself behind. He tells her don't trust me and then he keeps away from her and then he is a biker and then Glenn (Mitch Pileggi) leader of a drug dealing gang and then he tells Glenn don't do this to me and then a group of drug dealing gang go after Taylor and then He is interrogated by them and then he shoots and kills a group of drug dealing gang who already know things that are proved wrong. He meets Sheriff Vic Moto (Glenn Plummer) who is investigating Taylor and then Taylor is arrested by Vic Moto for joining a porn company and then He makes Vic Moto arrest Taylor for that behavior. He knows that a biker named Cleveland Lees (Emilio Rivera) arrives to attack him and then he leaves Cleveland Lees on his own to make himself deal with his own behavior.